


Я твои руки, ты моё сердце

by Shelen, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [19]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Markus (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, OOC / Out of Character, PWP, Science Fiction, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Маркус потерял на войне глаз и нашёл сердце. Коннор потерял на войне себя целиком и нашёл Маркуса.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161785
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Я твои руки, ты моё сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по командной заявке. Human AU, где у Маркуса нет гетерохромии, но есть глазной протез (последствия травматического прошлого). Здорово, если Маркус/Коннор или Маркус/Саймон.

Белое солнце Эшерии занимает четверть неба. Ковёр рыжих барханов тянется до далёкой горной гряды и там обрывается. Если хорошо откалибровать зрение – можно в подробностях увидеть, как из песка начинают вырастать горы, но Маркус уже насмотрелся на песок, на горы, на небо и даже на солнце.

– Ты на мне дыру взглядом протрёшь.

Маркус моргает – половина обзора темнеет на секунду, скрытая веком, а вторая половина транслируется прямо в мозг, процессор фильтрует моргание, картинка ни на миг не прерывается – и растягивает полные губы в дружелюбной белозубой усмешке.

– Терпи. Здесь не так-то много интересных объектов.

Андерсон привычно закатывает глаза.

– На что ты только тратишь мощности своего импланта.

Комплимент падает в пустоту. Не первый раз. Андерсон допущен к сменам всего неделю назад, и Маркус всю неделю планомерно изводится, изо всех сил подкатывая к новому флегматичному напарнику. Вчера терпение лопнуло, он подсмотрел его медкарту – в супер-зрении есть свои плюсы – узнал, что тириум-10 держит либидо Андерсона на полном и абсолютном нуле, но подкатывать не прекратил. Слишком уж хочется увидеть хоть какие-то эмоции на отрешённом, спокойном лице, которое больше похоже на застывшую фарфоровую маску. Даже если эти эмоции – раздражение и гнев.

К тому же, на него самого тот же тириум-10 действует ровно наоборот, выкручивает на максимум желание безыскусно потрахаться, и за время одиночных дежурств Маркус умудряется вздрочнуть даже на флагшток с эмблемой «Иерихона». Как-то вызывающе тот торчит, нацелившись на огромное солнце умирающей планеты. Подрочить на то, как искажается красивое лицо Андерсона, отображая эмоции, – задача явно попроще.

Он понимает, что это взбесившиеся гормоны, принимает, учится жить с рандомно меняющимся настроением, постоянным ощущением жаркого клубка под яйцами и всегда привставшим членом, привыкает механически дрочить не меньше трёх раз в день. И, конечно, это гормоны заставляют его раскладывать на оттенки цвет глаз нового напарника.

Сто девяносто пять. Ровно столько Маркус насчитал сегодня. Новый глаз позволяет ещё и не такие фокусы: любой имплант, созданный доктором Камски, даёт шанс проявить себя на поле боя, и из исследовательского госпиталя «Иерихон» уезжают либо в могилу, либо на войну. Маркусу везёт, глаз приживается неплохо. Рано или поздно, но микросхемы окончательно врастут в мозг, перестанут сбоить, изводить приступами жесточайшей мигрени, и он покинет «Иерихон», потому что видит дальше, чем видят люди, видит в темноте, в рентгеновском спектре...

Кстати, про спектр. Маркус с удовольствием активирует режим и опять пялится на прозрачного напарника. В рентгеновском спектре Андерсон выглядит не менее интересно – очередное чудо Элайджи Камски, новейшая разработка, проект RK800.

У Коннора Андерсона нет рук. Живых, тёплых, человеческих рук. Зато есть титановые протезы. Из-под комбеза видны только чёрные, блестящие ладони, но волшебный глаз Маркуса видит всё. Металлические шестерни и поршни, тщательно спрятанные в пазах тириумные трубки, штыри в плечевой кости, компенсаторы в лопатках, диски в позвонках – титановые руки весят столько, что человеческий скелет не выдержит тяжести, поэтому Камски виртуозно вшил экзоскелет в живое тело. Зато вооружается Андерсон не штурмовой плазменной винтовкой, а сразу двумя фотонными пушками. Маркус знает, что пушки такого калибра ставят на орбитальные крейсеры.

Андерсон, кстати, не отворачивается, будто ждёт ответа. Маркус отключает рентген и улыбается.

– Ты красивый.

Вот теперь напарнику точно следует чуть-чуть морщить лицо и отворачиваться – как всю неделю до этого, но он не морщится и не отворачивается. Смотрит, и под его взглядом Маркусу впервые становится не по себе. На красивом, спокойном лице почти не отражаются эмоции, Андерсон с одинаковым безмятежным выражением обкатывает протезы на полигоне и закрывает глаза в кессонной капсуле, засыпая под действием обезболивающих лекарств.

Раньше Маркусу доставался максимум один-другой скользящий равнодушный взгляд; они живут в одном боксе, рассчитанном на троих инвалидов, – то есть, это Маркус так говорит, «инвалиды», а в документации значится пафосное «экспериментальная боевая единица с ограниченным спектром возможностей» – и теперь Андерсон как будто его в самом деле видит, выделяет из предметов обстановки.

Неприятное почему-то чувство, тревожащее. Он даже тянется за винтовкой, просто так, почувствовать тёплый приклад под пальцами и расслабиться, оружие всё равно заряжено нейротоксином против пустынных червей и человеку вреда не причинит.

– А дальше?

– В смысле? – Маркус замирает, так и не дотянувшись до оружия. Андерсон до сих пор ничего у него не спрашивал. Вообще ничего не говорил, ограничиваясь коротким кивком, заменяющим приветствие и прощание. У него красивый голос, неудивительно, учитывая красивое всё – лицо, тело, протезы.

– Что дальше? Принесёшь мне витаминизированный пончик из столовки, выведешь на прогулку в час личного времени и ночью пролезешь в мою капсулу?

– А что, – Маркус расслабляется, перестаёт тянуться к прикладу и широко, искренне улыбается, подобные перспективы его действительно веселят. – Ты был бы не против?

– Программу можно сократить сразу до последней базы.

Фактическое предложение секса затуманивает мозги, Маркуса буквально срывает с места. Между ними расстояния всего ничего, пара шагов, и он вжимает Андерсона в грубую кладку стены аванпоста, жадно обхватывает плечи, сжимает пальцы, чувствует под тканью твёрдый металл и скользит ладонями на бока, стискивает тёплое и живое. Член рвётся из штанов, низ живота скручивает болезненным напряжением.

Он совершенно случайно поднимает глаза, врезавшись взглядом в равнодушное лицо. На него будто ведро холодной воды выплескивается, марево безумия слегка отпускает, и Маркус со свистом втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, заставляя себя разжать руки.

Андерсон над ним издевается, не иначе. Дразнит. Физически он сильнее, его протезы могут выжать человеческое тело, как тряпку.

– Сукин ты сын, – шепчет Маркус, с трудом делая шаг назад.

Андерсон нехорошо щурится и со стуком опускает фотонные пушки на бетонное покрытие пола.

– Продолжай, – приказывает он, в голосе звенит стылый металл.

Твою мать. Маркус задавливает в себе желание уйти в перекат и подхватить винтовку.

– Нахрена? – негромко спрашивает он, не сводя внимательного взгляда с отрешённого лица. – Ты же не возбуждён, не хочешь.

Удержаться и не потрогать – невозможно, он кладёт ладонь на чужой пах, сжимает в пальцах мягкий член сквозь одежду.

– А нахрена ты ко мне подкатываешь? – спрашивает Андерсон в ответ, и Маркусу внезапно становится стыдно. – Ты же знаешь, как тириум-10 на меня действует.

О своей импотенции он говорит так же спокойно, как и смотрит – на лице почти ничего не дрожит, не меняется, только уголок губ чуть скашивает в сторону и вниз, и носогубные складки резче выделяются. Ответить нечего.

– А ведь я всё ещё живой, – в ровном голосе явственно прорезается горечь, будто в целом Андерсоне только голос способен на эмоции. – Мне всего тридцать три и последний год меня касались только медицинские манипуляторы. Поэтому расстегни на мне комбез, Маркус Манфред. По-хорошему.

Маркус расстёгивает. Это несложно, с магнитными застёжками может справиться даже безрукий. Серая форменная ткань расходится, обнажая бледную кожу с затейливым узором родинок, маленькие соски тут же твердеют – гаснущее солнце Эшерии почти не греет и прохладный воздух от души лижет оголённый торс. Андерсон не носит белья под комбезом и хорошо сложен – жилистый, выносливый, Маркус сперва прикипает взглядом к белой коже, чувствуя, как болезненно пульсирует член в ставших слишком тесными штанах, а потом кладёт руку ему на грудь.

Пальцы обжигает теплом. Андерсон какой-то ненормально горячий, контраст его бледной кожи и собственной тёмной ладони завораживает, от места соприкосновения расползаются мурашки, приподнимают тонкие пушковые волоски. Маркус с трудом отводит взгляд от его груди, смотрит в лицо – всё такое же ровное и спокойное, и мстительно двигает рукой, вжимая пальцы в горячую гладкую кожу, скользит ладонью вниз, от ключиц до впалого живота.

Андерсон прерывисто вздыхает, у него чуть сдвигаются брови, образовывая маленькую складочку на лбу, и дрожат ресницы, и до Маркуса внезапно доходит.

– У тебя паралич лицевых мышц?

– Да, – выдыхает Андерсон, подаваясь всем телом навстречу гладящей ладони, титановыми пальцами впивается в стену. С шорохом сыплется каменная крошка.

– Ну, слава богу, – бормочет Маркус, жадно тиская худые бока. – Я думал, ты просто красивый отмороженный говнюк, высокомерная ледышка, снежная королева с таким надменным фарфоровым лицом...

– Заткнись.

Маркус покладисто затыкается. Прижимается покрепче, обхватывает тонкую талию двумя руками, едва не кончает, чувствуя так близко чужое тепло, вжимается лицом в жилистую шею. Андерсон ещё раз вздыхает и откидывает голову, позволяя впиться в кожу губами, на вкус он горячий и чуть солоноватый. Маркуса ведёт.

– Может обнимешь меня?

– Плохая идея. Я едва не снял себе скальп, в попытке пригладить волосы, и сломал руку инструктору, отвечая на рукопожатие.

Андерсон подаётся навстречу, позволяя расстегнуть комбез в паху.

– Побуду твоими руками, – магнитная застёжка комбеза расходится полностью, обнажая ягодицы, и Маркус с удовольствием их лапает, аккуратные и маленькие. Андерсон вообще на ощупь оказывается чёртовски приятным, а его повышенная температура только подстёгивает собственный жар. Он с трудом отрывает ладонь от ладной задницы, торопливо нащупывает в кармане тюбик с заживляющей мазью.

В маленьком военном госпитале смазку днём с огнём не найти, но врачи знают, как на организм действует тириум-10, и сквозь пальцы смотрят на перерасход скользкой, жирной мази в личных аптечках подопечных.

Маркус на ощупь сворачивает тюбику крышку, выдавливает изрядно на пальцы и тянется обратно, к обжигающе горячей коже, вжимает пальцы в узкое, плотно сжатое отверстие. Лицо Андерсона всё такое же невозмутимое, только зрачки почти закрывают радужку и шумное дыхание сбивается.

Маркус с сожалением думает о том, что придётся развернуть его и уткнуть лицом в стену, чтобы выебать, на что-то другое выдержки не хватит, он и так едва в штаны не спускает от того, как неохотно тянется на пальцах тугая задница.

А смотреть ему в лицо маниакально хочется. Машинное зрение неохотно адаптируется к новой задаче, но уже подмечает микромимику, дрожь ресниц, выступившую каплю пота на виске – Андерсон оказывается совсем не ледышкой, просто нужно знать, куда смотреть.

Придерживая жилистое бедро, он вставляет уже два пальца, сгибает их, нащупывая простату – скорее по привычке, чем стремясь доставить удовольствие, и безмерно удивляется, когда Андерсон громко ахает и откидывает голову, стукнувшись затылком о стену.

– Ты чувствуешь? – Маркус снова сгибает пальцы, проворачивает внутри, давит, сосредоточившись на бледном лице, чтобы не слышать грохот крови в ушах.

– Да, – хрипит Андерсон, член у него не встаёт, но к щекам приливает кровь, краснеют пухлые губы, и он выглядит так, будто его уже со вкусом выебали. – Расстегнись.

И пинает замешкавшегося Маркуса коленом, понукая отодвинуться, подпрыгивает, цепляясь руками за стену над головой, обхватывает ногами за пояс. Колени слегка подгибаются – Маркус сильный, но титановый экзоскелет весит столько, что скорее пупок развяжется, чем получится поднять худощавого Андерсона полностью на руки.

– Удержишься? – он торопливо расстёгивает застёжки собственного комбеза, ткань пропиталась выделившейся смазкой, скользит в пальцах.

– Руки не затекут, – фыркает Андерсон и чуть-чуть оттягивает уголок рта в сторону. Улыбается.

Каменно-твёрдый член вываливается из комбеза, упирается в гладкие ягодицы, Маркус придерживает его одной рукой, второй поудобнее перехватывает влажную от пота поясницу Андерсона, приставляет головку к анусу, надавливает. Узкий вход неохотно пропускает большую головку, и он думает, что зря торопится, надо больше времени уделять подготовке, хер у него дай боже и вставлять нужно осторожно...

Андерсон резко прогибается в спине, и член вламывается в тесное и горячее нутро почти до половины.

– Сука, – одними губами выдыхает Маркус под короткий рваный стон. С трудом отрывается от вида раскрасневшегося лица, бросает опасливый взгляд вниз, но на первый взгляд всё в порядке, на второй тоже. Он даже замечает поджавшиеся яйца Андерсона, видимо, что-то в его организме всё ещё работает, реагирует на стимуляцию. Маркус не уверен, раньше не доводилось трахаться с теми, кому тириум-10 угнетает либидо.

– Ты там уснул? – недовольно спрашивает Андерсон хриплым, и от того невероятно сексуальным, голосом.

– Тебе не больно?

Тугая задница так сжимается вокруг пульсирующего члена, что он шевельнуться боится, хотя лобок сводят напряжённые спазмы и яйца тянет. Андерсон молчит, только дышит неровно и с трудом. Ладно.

– Не двигайся.

Маркус ощупывает скользкими пальцами анус, растянутый вокруг хера, втирает остатки мази в тонкие стенки, массирует округлившиеся тяжёлые яйца, гладит напряжённый живот, сжимает в пальцах горошину соска. Андерсон понемногу расслабляется, дыхание выравнивается, он перестаёт так спазматически сжимать его внутри.

Маркус на пробу двигает бёдрами, вталкиваясь в невозможно узкую задницу до упора, стонет, не сдержавшись, – Андерсон стонет с ним в унисон, – неторопливо двигается обратно. Медленно наружу, медленно внутрь – он заставляет себя двигаться по чуть-чуть, растрахивает его короткими, аккуратными движениями, игнорируя пот, заливающий глаза, тяжёлый стук сердца, отдающийся в висках, напряжённую дрожь в ногах.

Андерсон привыкает. Перестаёт зажиматься, ёрзает в руках, пытаясь двигаться навстречу медленным толчкам. Стонет.

– Я же сказал, – Маркус с трудом вдыхает густой вязкий воздух, сгустившийся вокруг них обоих. – Не двигайся.

Андерсон всхлипывает, кусает губу. Тяжело дёргает головой, стряхивая капли пота. Разогревшаяся мазь становится такой тягуче-скользкой, что Маркус тоже не выдерживает, толкается внутрь, в раскалённую дырку, без жалости, потом без паузы наружу. Шлёпает, сталкиваясь, влажная кожа. Он трахает его глубоко и сладко, не отводя взгляда от лица, зачем-то запоминает, как дрожат зрачки, как Андерсон облизывает пересохшие губы. Во рту выделяется слюна от желания впиться в искусанные губы жёстким поцелуем, но он знает, что это всего лишь гормоны, поэтому только сглатывает и ускоряется – оргазм совсем рядом, и Маркус хочет успеть как можно больше всадить Андерсону.

Набухшая простата хорошо ощущается головкой члена, он продавливает её каждый раз, как вталкивается внутрь, и на очередной толчок Андерсон резко сжимается всем телом, трясётся – Маркус его едва не роняет, тугие шёлковые стенки так плотно стискивают хер внутри, что это почти больно. Из мягкого, невозбуждённого члена выливается несколько мутных, вязких капель, но Маркус не видит – он по самые яйца вколачивается в горячую тесную задницу и кончает, едва не теряя сознание.

Перед глазами левая половина мира расплывается, правая – кристально ясная. От этой двойственности в висках начинает тяжело покалывать, Маркус морщится, утирает вспотевшее лицо о плечо и моргает, уставившись на собственные пальцы, судорожно стиснувшие чужие бедренные косточки. Ослабляет хватку, отодвигается – член с липким звуком выскальзывает из растраханного, припухшего ануса.

Маркус держит в руках тело, которое минуту назад неистово выебал, и зачарованно смотрит, как покрасневшее, натёртое отверстие неторопливо смыкается, роняя белёсые капли спермы. В голове тоже неистово пусто. Потом он поднимает голову и смотрит Андерсону в лицо.

Выебанный Андерсон всё ещё неподвижен фасадом, но растерял невозмутимый вид. Глаза сверкают больше обычного, ресницы слиплись и потемнели от влаги, румянец на щеках расцвёл неровными пятнами, искусанные, припухшие, приоткрытые губы манят, и Маркус пялится на них тоже. Он бы хотел увидеть его до вот этого всего. До того, как паралич сковал лицо неестественной неподвижностью. До титановых штырей в костях. До тириума-10 в крови.

Андерсон, наверняка, был той ещё горячей штучкой.

– Ты так на меня смотришь, – говорит Андерсон. Голос у него тягучий, ленивый, шершавый.

– Это гормоны, – честно признаётся Маркус и разжимает пальцы, позволяя отодвинуться, встать на ноги. Пыль и каменная крошка сыплется со стены Андерсону в волосы, когда он опускает руки, и Маркус тянется ладонью – вытряхнуть мусор из растрепавшихся густых волос.

– А ты, оказывается, ничего так, Андерсон.

Руку убирать не хочется. Хочется снова прижаться, почувствовать его горячую кожу своей. Трахнуть ещё раз, прямо сейчас, медленно и лениво, обнимаясь и целуясь.

– Коннор.

– Ладно. Маркус.

В карих глазах Коннора – черти и заходящее солнце Эшерии. В сердце Маркуса – смятение.

«Это гормоны», – думает он, приводя себя в порядок. Залпом выпивает половину фляжки, вода тёплая и чуть кисловатая от растворённых в ней витаминов, но на языке всё равно остаётся солоноватый привкус чужой кожи.

Это всё гормоны.

***

Больно. Голова раскалывается. Разламывается на куски, правая половина лица пылает, боль ввинчивается раскалённым сверлом куда-то под глазницу и выше, к затылку. Маркус жмурится так сильно, что веки немеют – глаза открывать страшно и бесполезно. Левый ничего не видит за мутной пеленой слёз, правый искрит помехами, картинка мигает, рассыпается, рябит. Виски сдавливает невидимым обручем, он иногда наскребает в себе сил и дотягивается, царапает висок, пытается сбросить эту больную тяжесть.

Маркуса лихорадит. Он тяжело дышит, хватает стерильный воздух бокса обмётанными губами. Перекатывает гудящую голову по влажной ортопедической подушке. Нужно потерпеть, это не первый раз. Ему ещё повезло – приступы длятся всего день-другой. У Ральфа, который живёт в этом же боксе, глаз отказывается приживаться совсем. Конечно, Ральфом занимался не доктор Камски, на проект RK200 не у каждого солдата найдётся достаточно кредитов, а дешёвая замена от «Киберлайф» WR600 приживается намного хуже.

Температура поднимается до критических значений. Автоматический диагност пищит, активируя манипулятор с лекарством, и, пока активные вещества растворяются в крови и разносятся по организму, – Маркус, забывшись, говорит вслух со своим умершим папой.

Карл Манфред – не родной отец, но Маркус его любил. И чувствовал, что его любят тоже. Поэтому, когда Карла не стало, он не стал оспаривать завещание и подавать в суд на Лео Манфреда. Ушёл, оставив галерею искусств, мастерскую и дом, в котором знал каждый уголок. С ним осталась только платиновая страховка. Она же спасла ему жизнь. Спасла ему глаз. Позволила остаться в госпитале до полного выздоровления.

От лекарств голова становится гулкой и пустой. Боль выцветает, тает. Клонит в сон. Маркус болтается между сном и явью, чувствуя, что он не один. Мысленно благодарит отца. Почти не слышит тихий шёпот, губы в губы:

– Вставай, Маркус. Мне без тебя тяжело. Ты мои руки, помнишь?

Наутро от мигрени не остаётся следа. Имплант не сбоит. Из соседней капсулы ему подмигивает Коннор, и Маркус ему улыбается – тепло, солнечно, счастливо. Так улыбаются самому дорогому, что только есть в сердце. Отдохнувшее тело хочет активности и секса, взгляд Коннора горячит кровь.

Он под одеялом обхватывает член. На пробу двигает рукой. Коннор одобрительно щурится, облизывает губы. Стекло капсулы можно затемнить для приватности, но Маркус не хочет. Плевать, кто ещё может увидеть, главное – что видит Коннор и не отворачивается. Смотрит, жадно и голодно, будто скучал.

По телу прокатываются тёплые сладкие волны. Разбиваются где-то под черепом, взрываются сладкой оргазменной вспышкой. Маркус даже не жмурится. Коннор внимательно смотрит. Умопомрачительно хочется его к себе под бок. Да и вообще к себе, всего целиком. На гормоны это не похоже, но Маркус только что кончил и слишком счастлив, чтобы об этом думать.

Он и не думает. Он нашаривает салфетки и приводит себя в порядок, встаёт, принимает ионный душ, завтракает, отмечается у дежурного, записывается на смену, ставя свою подпись рядом с чётким отпечатком пальца, заменяющему Коннору подпись...

Трахает Коннора. В душевой кабинке, по-быстрому, торопливо, утоляя первый голод, так, будто они месяц не виделись. На бетонном полу аванпоста, медленно, лениво, подстелив одеяло и подложив валик из одежды под бледную поясницу, сбрызнутую родинками. Лежит спиной на газоне в госпитальном саду, смотрит, как Коннор размеренно движется, насаживаясь на член, придерживает его подрагивающие бёдра, и упирается пятками в землю, подаваясь вперёд, в узкую горячую тесноту.

Коннор сладко вздрагивает каждый раз, когда член ударяет в простату. Коннор жмурится. Тихо, едва слышно, стонет. Жадно ловит каждую капельку удовольствия – так, будто уже принял собственную импотенцию, смирился, и тут Маркус открыл ему дивный новый мир. Маркус хотел бы, чтобы это в самом деле было так.

На самом деле, это всё, конечно же, гормоны.

«Это они», – уверен Маркус, убирая прядку, падающую Коннору на лоб.

«Гормоны», – убеждает он себя, просыпаясь и первым делом отыскивая глазами Коннора.

«Тириум-10», – напоминает себе, посылая перед сном воздушный поцелуй Коннору.

Коннор в ответ рисует пальцем сердечко на стекле кессонной капсулы. На прочнейшем плексигласовом стекле остаются царапины.

Маркус потом долго смотрит на эти царапины с каким-то смешанным чувством, в груди что-то ноет, скупо шевелится. Иметь металлические руки – совсем не здорово. Они тяжёлые и холодные. Титановые пальцы держат с одинаковой силой фотонную пушку, ложку, живую человеческую ладонь. Ложки и ладони не выдерживают, ломаются.

На одежде Коннора все застёжки магнитные, на обуви тоже. На голове вечно чёрти что, потому что ни одна расчёска не выдерживает хватки титановых пальцев, а титановых расчёсок не делают. В его капсуле у изголовья фиксирующее кольцо – оно держит протезы, пока он спит, потому что как-то ночью Коннор сломал себе два ребра, импульсивно двинув рукой во сне.

Металлические руки могут болеть так же, как обычные, из плоти и крови. Фантомные боли. Маркус знает, у самого иногда чешется и свербит искусственный глаз, и поэтому не удивляется, просыпаясь ночью от сдавленного стона из соседней капсулы. Обычно в боксе по ночам царит тишина – капсулы затемняются, не пропускают ни звука, герметично закрываются на замок изнутри, и открыть их может только дежурный врач или сам обитатель капсулы. Но последние пару недель – сумасшедших недель, наполненных страстным, одержимым сексом – ни Маркус, ни Коннор капсулу не запирают.

И не затемняют. Маркус видит, что Коннор сидит в своей капсуле, сгорбившись, и откидывает одеяло, встаёт. На осторожный стук Коннор вздрагивает, дёргается, одна рука врезается в стекло – оно гудит, но выдерживает, а потом отъезжает в сторону.

– Я разбудил? – шёпотом спрашивает Коннор. – Извини.

Не говоря ни слова, Маркус садится ему за спину, обнимает за плечи и притягивает к себе. Коннор сперва расслабленно откидывается на него спиной, – он такой тяжёлый, что трудно дышать, – но потом вспоминает про вес имплантов и распределяет нагрузку. На широком плече его тяжёлая растрёпанная голова смотрится органично и уютно, Маркус приглаживает взъерошенные волосы.

Наблюдать за ними может только бесстрастный глазок камеры и Ральф. С камерой Маркус умеет договариваться, у микросхем в его голове много недокументированных возможностей, которые в последующих моделях обрезали. Ральфу всё равно, даже если они будут трахаться посреди бокса, у Ральфа не приживается глаз, половина лица сочится кровью и тириумом, он уже ни с кем не разговаривает, только невнятно шепчет какую-то ерунду. Он медленно сходит с ума от боли и температуры, – если уже не, Маркус цинично уверен, что WR600 не приживётся, и Ральф умрёт, унесёт с собой в могилу всё, что подсмотрит.

Поэтому Маркус без опаски целует горячего Коннора за ухом. Зарывается носом в густые волосы. Обхватывает пальцами титановое запястье. Под щекой – тёплая живая скула, под пальцами – холодный мёртвый металл.

– Болит?

– Нет, – Коннор качает головой. – Это... Другое. Чувство, будто я долго сжимаю кулак. Ногти впиваются в кожу, до боли, но...

Он смотрит на протез так, будто вид собственной кисти убедит мозг в том, что никакой боли быть не должно, на самом деле металлическая конечность раскрыта, пальцы растопырены насколько возможно. Металл чуть поблескивает в густом полумраке. Маркус накрывает его ладонь своей. Другой рукой дотягивается до коробки диагноста и вытаскивает из креплений шнур.

У всех имплантов есть свой процессор. В теле каждого пациента есть отладочный разъём. У самого Маркуса он в четвёртом позвонке. У Коннора – под самым черепом. Один конец шнура Маркус втыкает себе, другой – ему. Он подключался к другим процессорам только один раз, на стенде, в лаборатории доктора Камски, но уверен, что всё получится. И, когда видит правым глазом ровные строчки кода, – честно восхищается мастерством Камски. 

Он закрывает живой глаз и напрямую передаёт картинку из своей головы в чужую – раскрытая титановая чёрная ладонь и смуглые пальцы на ней. В кожу впиваются острые грани шарнирных сочленений, когда он гладит металл круговым движением – Коннор вздрагивает, будто в самом деле чувствует. Маркус не думает, что это действительно так, но если это поможет отвлечься, то уже хорошо.

– Что ты ещё умеешь? – тихо спрашивает Коннор. Он в самом деле расслабляется, обмякает, придавливает собой сильнее.

– Военная тайна, – усмехается Маркус и с трудом отстраняется, с сожалением убирает шнур на место. Ему нравится чувствовать экзоскелет Коннора, наблюдать за работой импланта, его любовник идеален в любом состоянии: живом человеческом и мёртвом машинном.

Слово «любовник» царапает грудь изнутри. Маркус задерживается, смотрит, как он вкладывает ладони в фиксирующее кольцо у изголовья, вытягивается в капсуле, животом вниз. Смотрит на треугольную спину, маленькую аппетитную задницу, длинные ноги, прикрытые одеялом. И снова тянется руками, совсем не для того, чтобы подтянуть одеяло повыше.

Коннор что-то одобрительно выдыхает. Ему нравится, когда широкие ладони осторожно проводят по лопаткам, не касаясь чувствительных шрамов, оставшихся на коже после вживления дисков в позвоночник. Нравится, как эти пальцы вминаются в ямочки на пояснице, сжимают ягодицы. Ему всегда нравится, когда Маркус его трогает.

«Мне это только кажется», – напоминает себе Маркус, но автоматически наносит мазь на пальцы и вдавливает их в жаркую, податливую глубину расслабленного тела. Они уже столько раз трахались, что вместо пальцев можно вставлять сразу член, но ему всё равно до одури нравится трогать Коннора изнутри. Видеть, как он напрягается – не от боли, видеть, как прорисовываются мышцы на напряжённой спине, видеть, как Коннор раскрывается, разводит бёдра, выгибается навстречу проникновению, прикусывает губу.

Такой опасный, неприступный, бесстрастный снаружи. Отзывчивый, мягкий и чувствительный внутри.

Маркус толкается в него пальцами, вставляет по самые костяшки. Оттягивает ягодицу второй рукой, чтобы видеть в мельчайших деталях – имплант запишет в цифровую память картинку и влажный звук, с которым пальцы вбиваются внутрь.

Член реагирует, тяжелеет, сочится смазкой, но Маркус не хочет трогать себя – только его. Впервые чужое удовольствие оказывается интереснее собственного. Если бы у Коннора стояло – он бы ему с удовольствием отсосал. Или даже отдался прямо здесь, у гладкого бока кессонной капсулы. Но у него есть только маленький бугорок простаты под пальцами, и он чёткими, выверенными движениями доводит Коннора до сухого, короткого оргазма. По крайней мере, выглядит это именно так – напряжение, дрожь, задушенный тихий стон и последующее ленивое расслабление.

– Ты правда кончаешь? – спрашивает он, не торопясь убирать пальцы.

– Не знаю, – хрипло отзывается Коннор, у него после секса всегда такой голос, что Маркус хочет засунуть язык ему в глотку и вылизать изнутри. – Наверное. Я забыл, какой бывает оргазм.

– Повернись.

В боксе тепло, но после обжигающе-горячего плена шёлковых стенок пальцы мёрзнут. Коннор переворачивается на спину, и он сжимает его член, пачкая пальцы каплями мутной липкой жидкости.

– А так?

– Ничего необычного, – Коннор пожимает плечами, и это забавно выглядит, потому что руки у него вытянуты над головой и цепляются за фиксирующее кольцо. – Внутри намного чувствительнее. Маркус, что ты...

Маркус толкается внутрь, в податливый припухший анус, и Коннор вздрагивает, чуть приоткрывает рот – влажный край покрасневших губ, белая кромка зубов. Маркус наклоняется, прижимается губами к губам и толкается – языком и пальцами внутрь, ртом ловит удивлённый полустон, всем прижавшимся телом – короткую дрожь. Давно надо было его поцеловать. Если бы он знал, как это сладко – впился бы в нежные губы ещё в тот самый первый раз, когда трахал у стены на аванпосте.

Второй раз довести Коннора до пика получается ещё быстрее, чем в первый. Маркус чувствует его напряжение, чувствует, как его руку зажимают сильные бёдра, чувствует спазмы – пальцами глубоко внутри, прижавшейся грудью, Коннор ему едва не прикусывает язык, но он как-то иррационально счастлив, хотя налившийся член пульсирует и ноет, и мышцы в паху болезненно напрягаются.

– Ты сегодня особенно странный, – сонно сообщает вымотавшийся Коннор, с трудом удерживая глаза открытыми. – Это же твои гормоны, да?

– Нет, – честно отвечает Маркус, накрывает его одеялом и целует влажный висок. – Спи.

И в своей капсуле кончает за пару движений руки на члене, задыхаясь от пронзительного чувства, распирающего грудь. Точно не гормоны. Неа.

Наутро Ральфа переводят в реанимацию, а к ним заселяют Саймона. Щуря живой глаз, Маркус калибрует зрение и читает загружаемую на информационный дисплей медкарту. У Саймона тоже искусственный глаз – подсажен давно и полностью прижился – нет рук и ног, и он замечает чужой интерес, подмигивает под писк диагноста. В другой раз Маркус бы с удовольствием подмигнул в ответ, а после познакомился поближе, но на него наваливаются задумчивость и апатия, и не проходят даже на посту.

Эшерия – полупустая, отсталая планета в глухом тылу Содружества. Тут нет врагов или важного стратегического производства, и пробраться на территорию госпиталя могут только песчаные черви, но на дежурства боеспособных пациентов ставят вовсе не из-за этих тварей. Лишняя тренировка, дополнительные испытания имплантов, проверка на выносливость и работоспособность – поэтому Маркус без зазрения совести пользуется отсутствием прямого наблюдения. Трахает Коннора посреди охранного пункта южного аванпоста.

Сжимает пальцы на металлическом предплечье и выступающей бедренной косточке, удерживая Коннора на тонкой подстилке с защитным рисунком. Титан чуть шершавый, влажные от пота пальцы с него не соскальзывают, а с тонкой бледной кожи – постоянно, и Маркус перехватывает его поудобнее за оба плеча.

Размеренно двигается между приглашающе раздвинутых ног, почти целиком доставая член и вставляя обратно, тщательно соблюдая нужный угол. Коннор под ним сладко вздрагивает каждый раз, как твёрдый, крепкий член упирается в простату, давит, а потом медленно проскальзывает глубже, растягивая чувствительные стенки.

Целует припухшие от непривычных ласк губы. Мажет между ними языком, понукая раскрыться, проскальзывает внутрь, трётся о нёбо. Коннор задыхается, ему совершенно точно не хватает воздуха, титановые пальцы впиваются в бетонное покрытие, оставляя глубокие борозды, но голову не отворачивает.

Кончает глубоко внутри. Не всем это нравится, но в самый первый раз Маркус как-то не успел вытащить вовремя, а все последующие Коннор ни разу не протестовал, хотя если он хоть раз попросит – Маркус подчинится, несмотря на то, что кончать вот так, вжавшись по самые яйца в горячее тело, ему до одури нравится.

– Ты точно сегодня странный, – обычно Коннор после секса расслабленный и мягкий, но не сейчас, карие глаза смотрят серьёзно и цепко. – Всё хорошо?

– Да, – говорит Маркус и густая Коннорова бровь приподнимается на миллиметр, выражая скепсис. – Нет.

Он отодвигается, член выскальзывает из растраханной задницы, но Коннор только поднимает голову, даже не подумав закрыться.

– Что ты будешь делать после войны?

Вот теперь Коннора пронимает. Он приподнимается на локтях, сводит колени, ступнёй упирается в рельефную смуглую грудь.

– Война никогда не закончится.

– Закончится, – Маркус совершенно точно это знает. Внутри него самого не так давно закончилась одна война.

Коннор прикусывает губу, его взгляд тяжелеет, и между бровей залегает тонкая морщинка. Тема разговора ему совершенно точно не нравится.

– Я не очень-то хочу об этом думать, – с трудом признаётся он. – Я бесполезный в быту. Беспомощный. Здесь я хотя бы пушку могу держать без опаски сломать. Я вижу, к чему ты клонишь, Маркус, но… Не хочу быть обузой. В конце концов, это ты мои руки, а я…

– Ты моё сердце, – упрямо перебивает Маркус, перекладывает изящную ногу себе на плечо и прижимается щекой к выступающей косточке на лодыжке. – Так что?

Коннор сперва бледнеет. Потом краснеет.

– Я подумаю об этом, – глухо говорит он, прячет глаза, убирает ноги с широких Маркусовых плеч, весь как-то отодвигается, закрывается. – Потом. Когда война закончится.

Маркусу этого достаточно, и он наклоняется, ловит ладонями скуластое лицо, целует упрямо сжатые нежные губы. Коннор какое-то время не двигается, но потом сдаётся – шумно выдыхает и отвечает с таким пылом, что Маркус берёт его ещё раз.

В блок возвращаются уставшие, вымотанные и физически, и морально. Ужинают, час личного времени перед отбоем проводят в саду; обычно трахаются в каком-нибудь укромном уголке, но сегодня просто сидят, обнявшись, и уютно молчат. Целуются – без страсти, но с какой-то особенной, решительной нежностью.

А наутро узнают, что война закончилась.


End file.
